<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Just Sucks Sometimes by That_One_Fan_Girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874135">Life Just Sucks Sometimes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl'>That_One_Fan_Girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kinda), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, Making Out, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Wholesomeness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoke bled from her lips, lips like blood. Her eyes dark like emeralds and hair dark as raven’s wings. Boomer felt his heart stop when he saw her. Saw her in a new light that very fateful night filled with booze and heavy music.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boomer/Buttercup Utonium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life Just Sucks Sometimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Boomer may have been too drunk. His head hurt from the booming music and his body burns from the humidity. Hot bodies rub against one another in the large house of a wealthy suburban home, ruined by drunk stupid teenagers. Boomer turns to his bothers sitting beside him and frowns. Butch has a girl on his arm, kissing her neck as she giggles. Brick has a girl on his lap, too busy sucking face with her to notice Boomer’s discomfort. </p>
<p>He’s wearing a blue sweatshirt and dark jeans and sneakers. His shaggy blonde hair was once styled but is pushed back from sweat. </p>
<p>He pushes himself up from the couch and pushes past the dancing bodies. His head is pounding and he’s stumbling over his own feet. He pushes open the doors to the balcony, fresh air hitting his face full force and immediately clearing his head. </p>
<p>He closes the doors behind him, the music muffled behind the close doors. He leans against the railing, looking out at Townsville in the early night. He pulls out his phone and checks the time: 12:13 am and the party still rages on inside. </p>
<p>Boomer didn’t want to stay. He wanted a few drinks, maybe kiss some girls and get out. He had four beers, didn't kiss any girls, he's not like his brothers, big and hot and powerful, of for women want them instead of him. He still wanted to leave. He didn't want to leave alone though. As much as he props up the big bad boy that does what he wants, he's nervous when he isn't with his brothers. They are the real masterminds and him the pawn to their schemes. </p>
<p>Sometimes he wonders what it would be like is he just left on his own and leave his brothers to do what they do and go his own way. Maybe he would if he had a little push. </p>
<p>The doors open, Boomer turns and slightly stiffens slightly at the sight of the person at the doors, Buttercup. His chest tightens slightly and he tries to keep his eyes off her body.</p>
<p>Normally Buttercup wears Baggy hoodies and sweat pants or workout gear. He can see her body and the curves. Tonight she wore a moss green crop top that reveals her belly button piercing, overtop is a black jeans jack and black leggings and heels.  She has big gold hoop earrings. Her hair is ruffled slightly, probably from someone running their hand through her hair. Her lipstick is dark wine red and eyes dark and shadowy. </p>
<p>She looks like a woman. </p>
<p>Strong, tall, beautiful and self-assured. </p>
<p>He’s never noticed her like this before. </p>
<p>Maybe it’s the alcohol. Hopefully, it’s the alcohol.</p>
<p>She walks next to him, a few steps away and takes out a lighter and box of cigarettes. Her eyes glance over to him and offers him the box. He refuses.</p>
<p>”I don't smoke, ” he told her. </p>
<p>She gives him a skeptical look before shrugging and shoving the box into her jacket pocket. She lights the tip and leans over the railing. Her gaze his empty, staring out towards the city. She reeks of alcohol, worse them him but still managed to carry herself well enough. </p>
<p>”I didn't know you smoked, ” Boomer said. </p>
<p>She takes the cigarette from her lips and costs the asked off the tip. ”I thought you might, ” she retorts. She has a smirk on her face, it's empty though like she isn't having much fun.  </p>
<p>”Did you come alone?” he asked. </p>
<p>She breathes out a line of smoke, ” of course, ” she said, ” Bubbles hates parties and leader girl has a stick too far up her ass.” </p>
<p>Boomer chuckles slightly, ” truth be told I'm not much of a party person myself.” </p>
<p>Buttercup smiles, ” honestly I expected that, ” she said, ” dragged around like a ragdoll to do whatever they want.” </p>
<p>”And you separating yourself from your sisters, ” Boomer said. </p>
<p>Buttercup is quiet for a moment, she takes a puff of the cigarette before nodding. ”Not really the hero type, am I?” she asked.  </p>
<p>”Well for one, smoke is bad in general.”</p>
<p>She snickers slightly and nods again. Boomer smiles, happy to her genuine smile. </p>
<p>”I do it because it can't hurt me, ” she says. She turns the cigarette in her hands before taking a puff. “I feel normal.” </p>
<p>Boomer nods acknowledging that simple douses of substances can’t harm them the same way it does normal people. Alcohol, drugs, vaping and smoking can’t do shit to them, only large amounts in a short amount of time can start to affect them like normal people. It’s still harmful to their bodies but nothing a little chemical X can’t solve.</p>
<p>Boomer understands wanting to feel normal, having everyone see him as a forever villain is stressful and he feels the need to do bad so he doesn’t disappoint his brothers and other bad guys.</p>
<p>“Why are you telling me this?” he asks. </p>
<p>She turns to look at him, truly look at him. “Because we’re both drunk off our asses and life seems to suck for both of us.” </p>
<p>“Very true,” he said. </p>
<p>Boomer reaches over and takes the cigarette out of her hand, she doesn’t stop him. Boomer doesn’t expect to get punched, but he must be too drunk to fear her fists and Buttercup must also be too drunk to react with anger. He smudges the cigarette’s ashes on the balcony and flicks it to the ground. </p>
<p>He released how close she was, more how close he crept to her, she isn’t pulling away. Her dark hair and emerald green eyes, lips like blood and skin pale as snow. </p>
<p>He isn’t thinking when he reaches up and combs her hair out of her face. He strokes her cheek, it hot from alcohol running through her blood.  </p>
<p>He slowly leans in. His lips touch hers and she doesn’t pull away. Her eyes flutter shut and pushing forward. She tastes of smoke and liquor and it’s strangely sweet. Her kiss is smoky and sweet. He can feel her lipstick smudging against his lips. His hands grab the sides of her face, fingers finding her ear piercings, and she has a lot. </p>
<p>Buttercup grabs him by the collar and pulls him close until their chests are touching. Her fingers slither into his hair and yanks hard on his golden locks. </p>
<p>Her tongue is hot inside his mouth. He can feel his face heating up and his head is ringing. </p>
<p>Buttercup brings her leg up and around his waist, he grabs under her thigh, his fingers digging into the meat of her thigh. Her skin is red where his fingers press in. </p>
<p>It’s like their trapped all alone behind the door and away from everyone. The music hammers on in the back of their minds, muffled from the pounding of their hearts and the smack of their lips. It feels good.</p>
<p>It feels right. </p>
<p>Both Buttercup and Boomer freeze hearing the blare of a cellphone. They stumble away from one another, faces hot and hair messy. </p>
<p>Buttercup reaches for her phone and places it to her ear. </p>
<p>”Yeah?” she answers in a raspy voice, her eyes flicker up from the ground to Boomer. She nervously plays with the end of her skirt and combs her hair back as if to tame away any and all ruffling he had done. </p>
<p>Boomer stands in place, heart pounding hard against his ribcage and his kind travelling a mile a minute. He can't think much except for holy <em>shit what did I just do?</em></p>
<p>”I’m leaving now, ” she said, hanging up. </p>
<p>Her eyes are pointed towards the ground and her cheeks pink and a scowl deep. She lets out a huff, finally looking him in the eye. </p>
<p>”This stays between you and me, ” she said.</p>
<p>Boomer nods slowly. </p>
<p>Buttercup starts to hover off the ground, watches her rise barely off the ground before giving him a peck on the lips. </p>
<p>She has a slight smirk on her lips, her cheeks still rosy from booze. ”This was nice.” </p>
<p>She flew away. <br/><br/>Boomer collapsed onto his backside. He feels like he can't breathe and everything is a little fuzzy. </p>
<p>”Oh my God, I kissed a puff.” </p>
<p>And he liked it. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>